


To fall in love with you

by Winterblaz3



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Blood and Injury, Cat/Human Hybrids, Eventual Romance, F/M, Horny Teenagers, Hurt/Comfort, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterblaz3/pseuds/Winterblaz3
Summary: Soul and Maka went through a lot to get their relationship to where it is now. Contains bloody injury and smut.





	

Chapter 1

"Soul if i'm late because of this you're dead!" Maka shouted banging on the bathroom door.

Soul had locked her in as a joke. He'd taken all the towels as well leaving Maka naked and soaking wet. She banged harder on the door until Soul shouted back at her.

"Not till you apologize for forgetting to make dinner! It was your day, but you stayed up all night studying and forgot!"

Maka pouted at the door, but obviously Soul couldn't see this. He went to the bathroom door and yanked it open. There was no surprise on his part that she was naked and Maka was not bothered by being seen. They had had their first experience a month ago and established their relationship several before that.

*Four months prior*

Maka slashed through the man coming towards her, reducing him to nothing more than a kishin soul. Maka staggered back, tired from all the combat. Though something else was bothering her as well. Maka's breathing was ragged as if she'd had the wind knocked out of her.

(This Font is scythe form Soul)

"Maka, are you okay? You seem slower than usual." Soul's disembodied voice sounded.

"Y-yeah. I'm just tired. It's been a long-" Maka began, but something jumped out at her from the surrounding darkness of death city.

She reacted, but far too late to stop the attack. The creature slashed across her shoulder, knocking Maka to the floor.

"Maka!" Soul cried, returning to normal.

He shielded her from the attacker with his scythe arm. The creature had no face and only a black, humanoid, body. Soul pushed it away and slashed it apart with one motion. He then turned and knelt at Maka's side, worried for her.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked.

Maka nodded, but as she tried to sit up more fresh blood spilled to the floor. She groaned in pain as Soul went to remove his jacket.

"Stop, Soul... I'm fine..." Maka managed, forcing herself to an upright position.

"Would you shut up and let me help you?" Soul asked with ferocity.

Maka prepared to snap back, but she noticed his scar. She shut up as he wrapped the jacket over her bleeding shoulder. Soul then collected the kishin souls, not wasting any time to savor them like he normally would. He then went over to his downed partner and scooped her up bridal style.

"Hey, Soul, I can walk!" Maka pleaded.

"Not a chance. Plus you'll only slow us down or risk getting more hurt." Soul snapped.

Maka opened her mouth to fire back, but Soul's worried eyes kept her silent. They continued along until reaching the apartment building they shared. Upon entering the door Blair came waltzing over to them in cat form.

"Oh my, what happened to Maka!?" Blair asked, transforming to human form in order to see.

She seemed genuinely worried which was rare for her.

"Not the time Blair, move everything off the couch for me." Soul ordered.

Blair did as she was asked with magic as Soul neared the couch. He laid Maka down and she shouted from the pain of contact.

"Uh, Blair… Get me, I think, a wet towel and a bowl. Also the first aid kit."

Blair didn't respond verbally, but returned to her cat from and went to get the items soul had requested.

"Why… Don't you just take me to the nurse or hospital?" Maka asked.

"Because then people would find out you got hurt fighting a weak kishin. Which makes me wonder how that happened. You reacted really slow, Maka, what was wrong?" Soul asked.

Maka said nothing at first as Blair arrived with what Soul had requested. He began to remove the jacket as he placed her bleeding shoulder slightly off the couch so the blood ran into the bowl. He then pulled down her shirt and moved what was left of her bra strap out of the way. Maka blushed, but Soul as to focused and angry to care.

"It's really embarrassing." Maka said suddenly, breaking Soul's focus.

"What do you mean?" Soul asked.

"Why I couldn't dodge that is. It's because… well..."

Maka couldn't finish through if she'd tried she would've been interrupted by the pain of waving the towel placed on her wound. Soul removed a sort of paste from the kit that was made for the purpose of closing off wounds.

"Well, Maka?" Soul asked.

"It's… that time of the month." Maka sighed, covering her face with her uninjured arm.

Blair transformed into a cat and ran away, laughing as she did so. Soul was stunned and confused, leaving the room silent.

"You thought it was a good idea to go out and fight like that?" Soul asked.

"I'm sorry Soul I just wanted to make you a death scythe as fast as I could and…"

Maka began to cry. The reason being the overwhelming emotion of embarrassment and pain. Soul had nothing to say so he just sighed. He then pulled Maka up by one shoulder and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Maka blinked the tears away in confusion as soul spoke.

"Don't cry, it's not cool."

Maka nodded, still crying despite being told not to. Maka began to wipe her eyes as Soul continued to tend to her.

Chapter 2

A day later Maka was back in commission. Soul, however, wouldn't let her leave so easily.

"Soul, I have to go to school today! I'm healthy I swear!" Maka protested, though she was in bed and in her pajamas.

"I already called in and told Sid we weren't coming. I lied and said we got sick." Soul replied.

He moved and spoon fed her soup before she could object. Maka ate, unwillingly, as one of her arms was in a sling and she would've had a hard time balancing the tray in her lap while eating.

"Do you need anything? Like Chocolate?" Soul asked.

"No, I'm fi- wait, chocolate? Yeah, that sounds good." Maka sighed, leaning back into her pillow.

Soul smiled, knowing it was her weakness, and left what little remained of the soup on her bedside table. He closed the door behind him, leaving Maka alone with her thoughts. She immediately grabbed at her shoulder which was in much more excruciating pain then she had let on. She also began to breath raggedly as she had been manually regulating her breathing before. She had a high fever all ready and it being that time was not exactly best for her.

"I… just have to last… and convince him I'm okay…" Maka said, tightly gripping her injured arm.

Soul had heard her through the door, as he had never left, but didn't run into reprimand her. He knew she was tough, but all he had to do was coddle her until she was actually healthy. Besides that, she was doing it for mostly his sake. Soul sighed and exited the apartment leaving Maka in Blair's care.

Later~

Soul returned as fast he could, sweating from the run, with a large assortment of chocolates in a bag. He noticed, however, that the door to Maka's room was open and she wasn't in it. Soul dropped the bag at the door in fear.

"Maka!?" He called.

There was no response, not even from Blair. He searched the house before coming to the bathroom. Maka was lying facedown in a very small puddle of blood. Soul rushed to her and flipped her over. Maka groaned from being roused and placed a hand on her injured head.

"Maka, what happened?" He asked.

"I-I'm not quite sure. I was trying to use the bathroom, I think…" Maka managed.

Blair came in with a towel and first aid kit. Soul glared up at her, but she spoke before he could.

"She happened to fall so I went to go get the stuff to fix her up."

Soul wanted to snap at Blair for letting Maka get hurt in the first place, but now was not the time. He carried her to the couch, shadows of the day before flashing in his mind, but sat her down upright this time. Maka winced as he cleaned the blood off of her forehead. She remained quiet this time, not making a single sound.

"Why Soul?" Maka asked suddenly.

"Why what?" He replied casually.

He laid a layer of the sticky substance, the same one as before, before placing a bandaid on her forehead.

"You could just take me to a hospital or something. I know about not wanting to look bad, but you don't have to waste your time tending to me. I know I'm weak and pitiful and-"

"Stop right there! The Maka I fell-, I mean I know would never admit to that! You're strong you just made a lapse in judgment. It's not cool for you to talk so badly about yourself." Soul finished, breathing heavily from the shouting.

Maka blushed before smiling and looking down shyly. This caused Soul to look down and crack a slight smile. Maka, however, snaked her hand into his, causing him to look up.

"I… it means a lot, Soul." Maka said, crying small tears of joy.

Soul noticed and his face filled with warmth. He neared her to wipe the tears away and their breath intermingled at the close proximity. Blair read the atmosphere, for once, and transformed before going to get a better camera. Maka neared in first, but as she closed for the kiss Soul forced himself forward. Maka's eyes shot open in surprise, but closed as she began to calm. Soul felt as if his heart was going to beat out of his chest, but continued to kiss Maka. The moment may have lasted longer if Blair didn't snap a photo with her comically sized camera. The intense flash caused the pair to break the kiss and look at her.

"What? You two were so cute I couldn't help it." Blair teased, bounding off with the camera.

"Hey, get back here!" Soul said, going after her.

Maka only blushed and began to laugh as Soul failed to catch Blair in every conceivable way. She would jump just outside of his grasp or go through spaces he couldn't travel.

3 months later

"Maka, can you help me with this?" Soul called, trying to screw in a lightbulb.

He was unable to reach and the old step ladder was super rickety.

"Sure, gimme a sec." Maka called from her room through the door.

She pulled her underwear and pajama pants back on before exiting. She sniffed her fingers which smelled of sex. She'd been sort of sexually frustrated as of late and she wasn't sure if Soul could tell. Maka arrived and held it in place as Soul climbed higher. She noticed he too was wearing pajama pants and there was a considerably large sized bulge being held within them. Maka blushed, but kept quiet about it as she didn't know if Soul was aware of his own situation. Soul, on the other hand, hoped Maka could see the bulge in his pants. He'd had been frustrated as well, but the two of them had managed to dance around the idea of sex. Soul would buy condoms and place them on the countertop to imply this to Maka, but Blair would take them for her own reasons. Maka would wear less clothes around the house at night, but Soul would go to sleep early. Even when they went to the movies together and would kiss in the far back corner neither of them had the guts to just ask the other about sex.

Earlier that week

"Hey, Kid, I want to ask you something." Soul said.

"What is it, Soul? You know I have to be sure every painting in the school is in precisely the correct spot as soon as the day ends." Kid replied.

"How's your sex life?"

"Quite fantastic actually. Liz and Patty do everything perfectly symmetrically even though we are doing so apart of the accursed threesome!"

"Right, I see."

Soul sighed and Kid looked up at him, and away from the painting.

"I take it things aren't going nearly as well for you and Maka?"

"No, not really. I can't find the words needed to convince Maka to have sex with me. I'll admit to building up frustration, but I haven't masturbated for three months in order to prepare for this."

"Three months huh? I admired your tenacity, Soul. You may be, however, going about this wrong. Don't convince her to have sex with you make her want to do it on her own. Do some man spreading keep a convincing boner up whenever you can. Make her horny with just your presence!" Kid raved.

Soul chuckled at Kid's words and his ridiculous posing between each sentence. He, however, liked the idea himself. Elsewhere, Maka was getting similar help.

"Tsubaki, do you and Black Star have sex?" Maka asked.

"All the time, why?" Tsubaki replied quickly.

"I'm just not having that sort of luck with Soul."

Tsubaki sighed and spoke.

"In truth I never thought Black Star was interested in me after losing to Kid. All he wanted was to train his heart out. I began to masturabete our of sexual frustration and he noticed it from the smell."

"Well, was the sex any good?" Maka asked.

"I mean… Black Star has a giant penis, but he's a bit of a quick shooter. Though he has such insane stamina he can cum eight or nine times and still go for another. That adds up to about 16 minutes in total, though. I still enjoy it and I'm happy he does his best."

Tsubaki laughed as Maka frowned. She secretly hoped that the same wouldn't be true for Soul, but had no way of making an assumption.

"Thanks for the help, Tsubaki."

"Sure, anytime." Tsubaki said with a smile.

Back to just then

Maka could smell Soul through his pants as if it was intended that way. Soul could also smell something off of her even though he wasn't even super close to her. Soul finished screwing in the light bulb and hopped of the step ladder. Maka began to return to her room, but Soul's bulge caught her eye once more. He noticed her out of the corner of his own eye and decided to use this chance.

"Hey, Maka, you look a little red in the face. Are you okay?"

Maka's blush intensified, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the bulge. Soul stepped forward and stood just in front of her. Maka remained quiet as he tilted her head up before making contact with her lips. Maka kissed back, more so on reflex than anything else as Soul lifted her up by her rump. Maka yelped in surprise, but the sound was smothered by Soul's mouth. He carried her into his bedroom and shut the door with his foot. He then gently tossed her onto the bed before crawling on top of her like an animal over a downed prey.

"Hey, Soul…" Maka moaned.

"Yeah." Soul managed, wanting to tear her clothes off, but restraining himself.

"Don't be... rough…" She managed as Soul's hot breath on her neck was enough to make her moan.

Soul said nothing, biting into her neck as if to reject her request. Maka cried out, more so in ecstasy than anything else. Maka moved a hand up to Soul's waist and pulled his shirt off. He, conversely, tore her shirt apart revealing her white bra. Maka's blush was clear even in the moonlit darkness of the room. Soul brought his head down and lapped at her neck causing Maka to groan. She pulled down her own pants, along with her underwear, and Soul did the same.

"Wow…" Maka breathed, looking down at his large penis.

Soul smirked, but didn't say anything. He moved down and licked her navel as if he was trying to taste every part of her. Maka removed her bra while her breathing picked up. Soul immediately took one of her nipples into his mouth once he saw the opportunity. His other hand occupied her left breast leaving Maka shaking from pleasure.

"S-Soul. S-slow… down…" She tried at, but could hardly get the words out.

Soul did not such thing and brought their lips together once again. Maka used the opportunity to mentally prepare herself as she was already soaking wet. Soul released the kiss and held Maka's hands to the bed. He moved down and lapped quietly at her crotch. Maka squealed and quivered from each individual lick. Soul stopped and moved his face closer before gently pressing his teeth on her clitoris. Maka gasped and cried out before climaxing on Soul's face. He smiled to himself as she closed her eyes and caught her breath. Soul moved a finger and traced it up and down her slit in anticipation.

"N-no y-you c-can't." Maka moaned.

Soul penetrated her all the way to her hymen which he stopped at.

"Maka…" Soul managed, restraining himself.

Maka nodded to him, quivering from the combination of fear and pleasure. Soul broke it and immediately bent down to kiss her. Maka cried out into his mouth as he moved around inside her to try and cover the pain with pleasure. Maka began to calm slowly and Soul removed his bloodied hand from her crotch. He cleaned it off using her shirt which he'd already destroyed.

"Hold on… Let me get a cond-" Soul began, but Maka grabbed his hand.

"We… we're both eighteen now and living together. I think it's alright if…" Maka couldn't finish and covered her face as she blushed.

Soul understood, however, and spread her legs a little further apart. Maka yelped as the head of his member pushed into her. She began to cry out as it was halfway in and only whimpered when Soul was fully inside. Maka cried, silent, tears of joy as Soul bit into her neck gently. He began to thrust, slowly, but powerfully. Maka felt the need to count, 1, 2, 3, as he did. 30, 31, 32. 50, 51, 56, 53? The numbers began to mesh and break apart as Soul's speed and power began to increase. Soon Maka made only moans in rhythm with the thrusting. Soul lasted far longer than Maka had anticipated and only on her third orgasm did he finally climax. With a powerful grunt Soul's seed spread throughout Maka. She whimpered as he pulled out, allowing some of the white goo to ooze out of her. Maka breathed heavily as Soul lifted her up and placed her on her hands and knees.

"Sorry, I'm not satisfied yet…" He whispered into her ear.

"N-no. I don't mind… Keep going… as long as you want…" Maka slurred.

Soul grabbed her hair and pulled her up a little. He then slid into her from behind this time. Maka groaned after each thrust and Soul became even more rough. He bit her neck hard enough to draw blood, but not doing so, while holding her back by the hair. Maka couldn't feel any pain, though, as pleasure had taken over her body. Soul would occasionally spank her, however, and that was the only thing that would draw an unhappy reaction from Maka. Even this, though, was overshadowed by his powerful thrusts.

"Soul… I can't... " Maka managed before climaxing for the sixth time.

She fell limp in his grasp as Soul began to finish up himself. He slammed into her a little more before coating her interior with his white semen. Maka passed out momentarily from the pleasure as Soul collapsed onto her. Her fell on his side, bringing her with him as they were still connected. Soul wrapped his arms around her waist before beginning to drift off.

"Hey, Soul?" Maka asked, seeing if he was still conscious.

"What is it?" Soul replied with his own question.

"Was I any good?"

"You were great. I love you."

Soul nuzzled his nose into her neck, affectionately placing his hand over her stomach. Maka noticed this was a gesture to her pregnancy that would certainly be coming up. That, however, wasn't important to her now.

"I love you too." She replied with a smile that Soul couldn't see.

Present day

"Soul, we'll both be late at this rate!" Maka whined though she enjoyed the kisses he placed on her bare neck.

"We have thirty minutes to get there. Let's try and cut it close." Soul replied with a grin.

"You sure know how to convince a girl." Maka sighed, pulling down his pants.

She gripped his member in her small hands and drew them across it. She then placed the head in her mouth and teased Soul. He hesitantly placed a hand on her blond mane, causing Maka to stop.

"What did I say last time? You can't touch me when I do this you'll probably just choke me." Maka sighed.

"Yeah, sorry, I forgot. How uncool." Soul laughed.

Maka giggled before taking his penis as deep down her throat as she could. She then bobbed her head causing Soul to groan. Maka stopped for a moment to breath before continuing. She seemed to have become skillful with felatio as if this was her sixth or seventh time doing it. Eventually, Maka removed herself, making a popping sound. She breathed and then spoke.

"Getting... close are we?"

Before Soul could reply she dove back in while fondling his sack with one hand and fingering herself with the other. Soul found himself ejaculating down his lover's throat which she greedily swallowed. Some of it, however, ran out of her mouth and down onto her bare body. Maka removed herself, licking her lips, before speaking.

"Aw man, I just showered."

Soul opened his mouth to reply, but a camera flash interrupted him. They both turned to Blair who meowed before running away.

End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, leave a comment!


End file.
